


You Like to Watch, Don't You?

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [13]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Donna have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Mike walks in on something he probably wasn't supposed to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Like to Watch, Don't You?

It was eight-thirty in the evening, the fact that Mike was still in the office meant either his boss was a slave driver (sometimes) or he was a work-aholic (probably). He was finishing some key things for Harvey's case. Court wasn't until Thursday, but he liked to have things ready for Harvey in case something got moved up, or Harvey got a brilliant idea to clean up the mess sooner. It was an arrangement that had been working out well so-far.

He rode the elevator up to the fiftieth floor, certain the place was deserted at this hour. He'd leave the motions and notes on Harvey's desk, then go home to some left-over Chinese take-out.

At least, that had been the plan. The plan had not, in any way, involved what he thought he saw when he walked into Harvey's office. He'd caught sight of figures as he walked in, but when he turned his head, hand poised above Harvey's desk, ready to drop the files, he was sure there was something else there.

It took his brain a good, solid fifteen seconds to register what he was seeing. First, he noticed that it was two people, not just random figures. Then he could clearly discern that one was a woman - with long, red hair. He assumed the other person was Harvey (unless Harvey was letting guests use his office), and he was pretty sure the redhead was Donna (unless something drastic had happened very recently - like today).

When the people-shapes solidified into recognizable persons, he could see clearly they were kissing. And quite passionate about it. That was kind of sweet and sexy.

And something he shouldn't really be watching.

Then his eyes took in the rest of the picture. They weren't _just_ kissing. They were doing more. Mike realized that Donna's skirt was riding particularly high on her thighs and that Harvey's expertly tailored trousers were bunched around his knees. That wasn't right.

Suddenly all the pieces clicked into place. "Oh god-" Mike stammered, raising a hand to shield his eyes, only noticing belatedly that it still held the folder he'd brought for Harvey. "I am so sorry."

Donna turned her head slowly, mouth kiss-bruised and eyes oddly focused, "Where are you going, Mike?" she asked him, her voice obviously supported only by the shallow air filling the tops of her lungs.

"Uh - I -" he blinked at the pair on Harvey's couch, "I was going to just go." He waved a hand at the door, indicating his intended direction.

"Stay," he heard. This time it wasn't Donna. The voice was too low, too deep, but just as breathy. He assumed it was Harvey, but the odd request had him confused.

Mike stared at them, mouth agape. "I'm sorry - what?"

"You like to watch, don't you?" Donna asked in such a way that if he didn't like to before, he was sure he did now.

He swallowed over the sudden lump in his throat and leaned against Harvey's desk before his legs decided to give out. "Um - maybe," he finally said, dropping the file onto the desk. Not that he could take his eyes off the two slowly fucking on the couch if he had wanted to.

Donna turned her face back to Harvey and sucked his bottom lip between hers. Mike heard Harvey groan in a way that he was sure was _not_ an indicator of pain. It was enough to make Mike hard.

Shit. What the hell was he doing standing here watching his boss and his boss' assistant have sex on the couch in his boss' office? He didn't do things like this. He had hated crashing on Trevor's couch when Jenny was there because he didn't want to hear them having sex. Yet, here he was, watching Harvey and Donna. And getting off on it. There was something wrong with that, right?

Though, if that were the case, would they have asked him to stay?

He focused on them again. They were definitely enjoying each other and maybe even enjoying performing for him. "That's hot," he whispered and spent the next hour watching them and keeping himself under control until he could slip off to the men's room.


End file.
